kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Sleep is Awakening
is the thirty-seventh episode of Kamen Rider Ryuki. It also features the debut of Psuedo-Rider Alternative. Synopsis *Yui is attacked by a new Rider. *The doctor tells Ren that Eri's sudden awakening is a coincidence. *Shinji continues to find a way to seal the Mirror World. *Eri leaves the Hospital and is nearly killed by a Monster. *Eri learns that Ren was fighting Monster all the time as a Kamen Rider. *Satoru works as a part-timer waiter at Atori tea house. Plot Ryuki finds Yui in Mirror World being attacked by a Kamen Rider look-a-like. The Rider turns on Ryuki who is trying to protect Yui. Ryuki escapes with Yui by using Dragreder to distract the other Rider. Nakamura and Tojo return to the Lab, being questioned by Hideyuki about the failure. Meanwhile, Shinji begins to theorize that the Rider may be the same person that pushed he in front of the car. Back at the hospital, Doctors are baffled as to why Eri has woken up and why she fell into a coma in the first place. Eri remembers back to the night of the experiment and the appearance of Darkwing. She asks Ren what has happened in the past year. However, he tells her nothing has happened and that everything is still the same. Shinji & Yui go to visit Eri, running into Ren in the process. Shinji tries to tell him that he doesn't need to fight anymore since Eri has awoken but Ren reminds him off the obligations of contracting with a monster. Ren drives off and The Chief Editor calls Shinji and fires him. Shinji runs to the office and begs for his job back. The Chief Editor asks him what he has been doing. Shinji doesn't tell him but he reinstates his job anyway. The next morning, Reiko visits Kitaoka to ask about Asakura and why there was newspaper over all the glass. Kitaoka doesn't tell Reiko the truth but through misinterpretation, makes Reiko think that there is a world behind the mirrors. Shinji goes to Seimeiin University Room 401 and attempts to find out how to seal Mirror World. Although reluctant at first, Hideyuki eventually opens up about the 3 being Kamen Rider Tiger. Tojo tells Shinji that he probably can't seal Mirror World before Nakamura throws him out. Kitaoka, although reluctant takes Reiko to Kantou Prison to arrange a meeting with Asakura. Meanwhile, Eri hops out of bed to find out what has happened recently but collapses in pain as soon as she gets out of bed. Shinji tries one last time to learn how to seal Mirror World and begs for the answer. Hideyuki poses him a philosophical question: Which would you save? 10 people at the cost of 1 person or 1 person at the cost of 10. Shinji can't answer the question and Hideyuki and the other two leave. Shinji gets a call from Yui telling him that Eri has left the hospital even though she is in a weak state and may fall into a coma again at any time. A monster targets an exhausted Eri at a Bus stop but is stopped by Darkwing. Before Darkwing then attacks her, Ren intervenes and scares Darkwing off. Ren senses the monster and transforms right in front of Eri before entering Mirror World. Knight battles a duo of monsters and is subsequently joined by Ryuki. They both activate Survive to take on the monsters. They both activate their Final Vents and destroy the monsters. Knight begins to fade and leaves Mirror World as does Ryuki. Eri blames herself for Ren becoming a Rider before going to sleep again. Back at the Cafe, The Boy from the Lab, Tojo applies for a Part Time position at the Cafe. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Doctor: * : * , : Advent Cards *'Cards used:' **Ryuki: ***Guard Vent, Strike Vent, Survive Rekka, Ryuki Survive Final Vent **Knight: ***Sword Vent, Survive Shippu, Knight Survive Final Vent **Alternative: ***Sword Vent *'Weapons/Powers summoned:' **Ryuki: ***Drag Shield, Drag Claw, Drag Visor-Zwei, Dragon Firestorm **Knight: ***Wing Lancer, Dark Visor-Zwei, Shippudan **Alternative: ***Sword Vent *'Advent Card appeared before episode's preview:' **Ryuki Survive Final Vent Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of Psuedo-Rider Alternative **Although it's similar to a Kamen Rider, Alternative is not classified as one. *First time Ryuki uses Survive Final Vent in this episode. *This episode aired alongside Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger episode 34, Scroll 34: Mushrooms and 100 Points. Digital Releases *The DVD Release of Kamen Rider Ryuki Volume 10 features episodes 37-40. *The Blu-ray Release of Kamen Rider Ryuki Volume 3 features episodes 35-50.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/special/ryuki References Category:Episodes Category:Kamen Rider Ryuki Category:New Kamen Rider Episode